


Ghost of Gyftmas Past

by kgmps2



Category: Undertale
Genre: Every single time, Gen, gift fill, you said "do what you want" and what I always want is Papyrus and Flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmps2/pseuds/kgmps2
Summary: It's hard to surprise a time-traveler, but sometimes holidays sneak up on you.





	

"Flowey! There you are!"

The so-named flower blinked, having popped out of the snow only a moment before. He looked up at Papyrus with a puzzled expression.

"That's me! Were you expecting me?"

The excited skeleton immediately dropped into a crouch, rummaging around in a bag slung around his broad shoulders. After a moment, he pulled out… another bag. As Papyrus set the paper bag on the snow in front of Flowey, the golden flower abruptly realized what it was: a Gyftmas present. He'd completely forgotten it was that time of year. With a flourish, Papyrus pulled out the pale yellow tissue paper, then reached into the bag to pull it out. Flowey couldn't help but smile fondly at the gesture. Even though Papyrus knew full well there wasn't a  _point_ to wrapping a present for someone with no hands, he'd adhered to the tradition anyway. And then helped his friend.

"It's a puzzle!" Papyrus said gleefully. "It was tricky designing something for you to use, but of course the challenge was no match for me! See, you've told me that you can  _press_  buttons okay, so I enlisted Undyne to ask Alphys to make something that's all buttons! If you press one button, the buttons adjacent to it all change color! The goal is to make all the buttons match. And if you press  _this_ button, it randomizes the buttons so you can try again!"

Flowey nodded along. This wasn't the first timeline Papyrus had had a similar idea, but the sentiment was charming nonetheless. It had been a while since Gyftmas had snuck up on him like this, though…

* * *

  _"Merry Gyftmas, Flowey!"_

_"… What's Gyftmas?"_

_The skeleton sat up, a surprised expression on his face._

_"It's a local tradition, of course! I first found out about it when I moved here to Snowdin. For a couple of weeks leading up to the holiday, you put presents under the tree in the middle of town for all your friends. Then, on Gyftmas morning, everyone gathers around the tree and opens them! It's wonderfully exciting!"_

_Flowey frowned, looking at the snow. He'd been so_ meticulous _lately about keeping up with the ups and downs of everyone's lives, and had_ still _somehow missed that they'd been preparing for an annual celebration. He'd have to see what the fuss was all about, then reset to last week and actually prepare things. They'd all be so happy! Being friends with_ everyone _was a lot of work, but it was worth it to know he was making a difference in the world, right?_

_Papyrus, of course, noticed Flowey's sudden shift in demeanor._

_"It's okay, Flowey! I know you're new around, so you don't have to worry about not having presents for anyone! In fact, I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier! Still, I'm sure everyone will be happy just having you around! That's what Gyftmas is_ really _about! Well, that and that poor Gyftrot who got decorated…"_

* * *

 "Thank you, Papyrus! You're always so considerate and thoughtful. I'm afraid I completely forgot that Gyftmas was coming up, so I didn't prepare you anything…"

He laughed sheepishly, looking away.

"Oh! That's all right! Presents are only a small part of what Gyftmas is about! It's much more important to share the feelings  _behind_ the presents! And to remember that poor Gyftrot who got decorated…"

Flowey had long gotten used to the sense in the back of his mind that popped up whenever someone said something that was uncannily similar to something they'd said in another timeline. He was able to keep himself focused on the present moment and not get distracted by the rush of memories.

"You're too kind, Papyrus. Well, if Gyftmas is about spending time with friends and family, how's about I spend the whole day with you?"

"Wowie! Really? You'd spend all day with  _me_?"

Flowey chuckled.

"Yes, really. I'm not exactly a busy flower. Not to, uh, imply that I think I'm being cheap! But it's no burden at all to spend time with someone as great as you, social life or no social life. Tell you what: you can even find a festive flowerpot and carry me around! Since I can't exactly wear holiday clothing."

"Nyeh heh heh! As funny as it would be to see you in a flower-sized sweater, I think your substitute is a great idea! If you'll meet me at my house, I'll prepare a suitable flowerpot!"

Papyrus got to his feet and picked up Flowey's present, then waved as the flower slipped under the snow.

* * *

_"And that's why, every year, we celebrate Gyftmas! It's a charming local legend, don't you agree?"_

_"Yeah, that is pretty charming. I mean, as long as people still remember to include that Gyftrot in their celebrations. It would be kind of rude to celebrate someone and then completely leave them out of their own celebration."_

_"Absolutely! Say, I don't know if she's told you, but Undyne is having a Gyftmas party at her house in Waterfall! She says that Santa's going to be there!"_

_"… Santa?" The name was familiar, but Flowey couldn't place where he'd heard it before._

_"Oh, I must have left him out of the Gyftmas explanation. He's not actually_ part _of the story, but he comes around and delivers extra Gyftmas presents! Everyone loves that guy!"_

_"Huh. I don't think I've ever met him…"_

_"Do they not celebrate Gyftmas in the other regions? Come to think of it, I think Undyne only started celebrating after I introduced her…"_

_"I guess not. Oh, speaking of Undyne, I think I'd like to come to her Gyftmas party. See what it's like, you know?"_

_"That would be great! Everyone will be so happy to see you!"_

* * *

Flowey fiddled with the puzzle, its buttons clicking gently as he used small vines to press them. Puzzles and games that weren't entirely up to chance had been interesting to him ever since he woke up as a flower, since countless repetition had led him to see all the subtle patterns that allowed one to  _consistently_ solve them. As he toyed with his gift, Papyrus carried him with one arm and exchanged chattery holiday greetings with just about every monster in Snowdin. He was so absorbed that he almost didn't notice Sans' voice.

"Huh, so he  _is_ real."

"Of course he is! Did you really think I was making him up?"

"Well, let's just say I'd never heard of a  _golden_ echo flower."

"Obviously! He's not an  _echo_ flower!"

"My mistake then, bro."

The subject drifted away from Flowey, who tried to refocus his attention on the puzzle, but he wasn't able to relax until Papyrus and Sans finally parted ways. The shorter skeleton always set Flowey on edge. He affected a casual demeanor until he was sure Sans was out of earshot.

"You've been telling people about me? I didn't realize I was so memorable."

"Of course you are! You're insightful, friendly, and witty!"

"Aw, shucks. I'm flattered!"

"As well you should be! I'm lucky to have you around!"

Flowey smiled to himself, finally able to focus on the puzzle as Papyrus entered the Snowdin Librarby and wished everyone inside a merry Gyftmas. He tuned out most of the conversations. Papyrus was a remarkably interesting monster, of course, but even he could only do so much to make entertaining conversation with  _boring_ monsters. Which most everyone Flowey had met seemed to ultimately be. He distracted himself with the puzzle until, after a quiet ferry ride and brisk walk, Papyrus knocked on the door to Undyne's house. The captain of the Royal Guard opened the door, looking like she hadn't had much sleep. Flowey remembered that Alphys usually fell asleep in the middle of a texted conversation with Undyne on Gyftmas Eve, which caused Undyne to stay up inordinately late waiting for a reply. Wasn't trivia interesting?

"Oh, hey Papyrus," said Undyne. "Merry Gyftmas. You brought me a flower?"

"Oh, no, I brought you something else. Hold on!"

Papyrus set Flowey's pot down and reached into his bag, pulling out a wrapped bone. Undyne took it, squinting down at Flowey.

"Then… why are you carrying that around?"

Papyrus laughed, picking Flowey up.

"Because it's Gyftmas, of course! Flowey can't make things, because he doesn't have hands, so he's spending all day with me instead!"

Undyne squinted.

"…  _That's_ the flower you've been telling me about for two months? Honestly, I didn't even think it was  _real_."

"Of course he's real! You're just like Sans!"

"Pfft. Yeah, right."

"Really! Sans didn't think Flowey was real either!"

"Well, can you blame him? I've never  _heard_ of a flower monster before, and neither has anyone else. So when you go around talking about one, but nobody else does, it just kinda sounds like you made up an imaginary friend."

As Papyrus scoffed, Undyne leaned forward and looked at Flowey. She frowned, moving her head to look at him from multiple angles. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as she scrutinized him.

"Can't say I'm impressed. He seems pretty boring, now that I've met him. It's hard to see why you talked him up so much."

* * *

_"Hey, you brought Flowey! Great idea, Papyrus. That little guy has done so much for us in the past couple months."_

_"You c-can say that again!"_

_Alphys giggled helplessly, burying her face in Undyne's side. Undyne laughed, steering her girlfriend back to the room where her small group of friends was merrily socializing. Papyrus walked to the snack table, Flowey following close behind. He watched as the skeleton carefully arranged an assortment of food on his plate._

_"Urgh, did my brother arrange the menu for this party? This is atrocious!"_

 

_Flowey laughed, knowing the griping was a joke._

_"I can't even eat, and I'm already disgusted."_

_Papyrus laughed, then popped a chocolate-covered peanut into his mouth._

_"Mmm… you definitely aren't missing out on much!"_

_Papyrus continued into Undyne's living room, and the party continued quietly. Flowey checked up on everyone, taking note of their reactions. If he was careful, he would only have to reload once to give everyone the most perfect Gyftmas imaginable. He was in the middle of chatting with Papyrus again when there was a knock at the door._

_"I'll get it," said Undyne, getting up from next to Alphys. Moments later, the door opened, and heavy footsteps padded into the house._

_"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Gyftmas, everyone!"_

_Flowey froze. The_ king _was here? He hadn't seen Asgore since before he'd run away from New Home… before he'd discovered his reset powers. He still hadn't recovered from how horrible it had been to realize he no longer felt love for his parents._

* * *

"It's hard to– what! Just because he hasn't said anything, you're dismissing him? You should take the time to talk to him! Then you'll see that he's interesting, and thoughtful, and funny, and…!"

Undyne laughed, folding her arms.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. I'm sure if I got to know him better, I'd see he's a barrel of fun."

Her tone was skeptically playful, and Flowey could feel Papyrus' grip on the pot shift as he prepared to launch into an exhaustive description of why he seemed to think Flowey was good company. The flower grinned as he heard the skeleton take a deep breath.

"Y'know, Undyne, maybe Papyrus' friend is just a  _shrinking violet_."

Everyone turned their heads to see Sans coming around the corner, a cheeky grin on his face. (Then again, he  _always_ had a cheeky grin on his face.) 

"Ugh, I'm not even  _purple_!" groaned Flowey at the same time as Papyrus barked out an irritated "Sans!"

Undyne snorted.

"Okay,  _that_ was pretty funny. Does he do anything else?"

"Undyne…"

"I'm kidding, Papyrus. I can't really judge his company if I don't know him, but I can see that he's totally real. Who knows, maybe he's got a reason he hangs out with you and nobody else."

"Well, Papyrus  _is_ the best," muttered Flowey, smiling wryly at Undyne. She paused, raising her eyebrows.

"… Y'know, I can't really argue with that. Come on in, Papyrus, I've got your Gyftmas present all wrapped up."

* * *

_"Flowey?"_

_Papyrus' voice was unusually quiet, and Flowey looked nervously up. Mercifully, the skeleton's face was concerned, not annoyed. Why had he been expecting annoyed? Papyrus continued, setting down his plate of food._

_"Are you all right? It's okay if you don't want to meet Santa."_

_Flowey blinked. He_ strived _to be able to pick up on signals from people as expertly as Papyrus seemed to notice when he was bothered by something._

_"… How could you tell?"_

_Papyrus smiled._

_"We were having a nice conversation, and then you looked worried when you heard Santa's voice."_

_"Okay, it sounds obvious when you put it that way. Um… are you sure? You_ did _say that everyone loves that guy…"_

_Which should have made it obvious, really. Only one monster underground had such a glowing reputation. Even Mettaton wasn't as approved as the king: Undyne's mistrust of the robotic star was poorly hidden._

_"Of course I'm sure! Gyftmas traditions are fun, but the most important Gyftmas tradition is making sure all your friends are safe and comfortable! Here, we can go into the other room while he's greeting everyone…"_

* * *

"Thanks for the new cooking utensils, Undyne!" called Papyrus as he carried Flowey and Undyne's gift away from her front yard. "I'll be sure to use them every day!"

"You'd better! By the way, I hope you haven't forgotten your cooking lesson's tomorrow!"

"Of course I haven't! Merry Gyftmas!"

He waved one-handedly, then sighed as soon as he heard her door shut.

"Is something the matter?" piped up Flowey.

"… You don't need to worry about it."

"C'mon, I'm not worrying, I just wanna know if you're okay."

Papyrus sighed again.

"I'm fine. But… even though it's a holiday, I still feel… I haven't gotten  _anything_ done today! Some of my puzzles haven't been recalibrated in three days!"

Flowey couldn't help but laugh, leaning his florescence on Papyrus' shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure your puzzles will be fine if you leave them until tomorrow morning. Besides, a skeleton as great as you deserves to take a break sometimes, don't you think?"

"I do take breaks! Just… not… all-day ones. I mean, I'm not my _brother_."

"Of course you're not! But… look, do you think the king works all day on Gyftmas?"

"They don't celebrate Gyftmas in the capital."

Flowey giggled again. He could hear that Papyrus was just being stubborn for its own sake at this point.

"Well, I've got a feeling Asgore still manages to take days off. At least on his birthday, you know? Tell you what… how about we walk through the Snowdin woods and do a  _cursory_ check on all the puzzles there? You'll be able to see they're still in perfect order. After that, why don't we pay Gyftrot a visit? That  _is_ what Gyftmas is  _really_ about, after all. And it'll count as doing work!"

Papyrus finally laughed, shaking his head.

"All right, that sounds fair. You're so clever!"

"Aw, you're too kind. Still, I try…"

Flowey went back to playing with the puzzle.

* * *

_"Okay, I think he's gone on to the next party."_

_Papyrus closed the door, sitting down next to where Flowey was sprouted sheepishly by the window._

_"… Thanks, Papyrus. You're the best."_

_Papyrus laughed._

_"I don't know about_ best _, but I am pretty great! Say, you look like you're all partied out. Would you like to go do something else?"_

_"Yeah, that… that would be nice. Did you have something in mind…?"_

_"Hmm… how about we pay Gyftrot a visit? It would be rude not to visit him on his own holiday!"_

_"That sounds like a great idea. Meet you outside?"_

_"Yes, I'll excuse myself. I might be a few minutes, though, just so you know."_

_"That's fine. Thanks again!"_

_And with that, Flowey was underground again._

* * *

"… Hey, Flowey?"

"Hm?"

They'd been walking in silence since they'd resolved to visit Gyftrot. They were taking the long way back to Snowdin, and were passing through the bridge blossom room.

"Does it bother you how everyone acted?"

Flowey snorted.

"Not really. I mean, I guess it's annoying the way they… looked at you? But I've got better things to worry about than Undyne thinking I'm boring."

"Mm."

Papyrus fell quiet again, and for a moment the only noise was the quiet river and Papyrus' footsteps. The gentle thuds changed to the crunch of boots against snow, and Papyrus spoke up again.

"I think… it bothers me mostly because I like you a lot! And it makes sense that everyone else would like you too, if they just gave you a chance. I mean, you're funny, and I think Undyne would appreciate that! So would Sans, but you're funnier than he is, so it might go over his head. Maybe you could talk to him about science? He likes science. And… okay, I'd come up with more examples but I don't  _have_ anything off the top of my skull."

Flowey laughed a little bitterly. He knew full well that, if he put in the effort, he could get  _everyone_ to like him. The king, the queen, Undyne, Sans, Alphys, Mettaton, every last Froggit and Whimsun and Woshua and Vulkin and Pyrope. Hell, he could even charm Jerry. But after time and time and time again, it all stopped feeling like it was  _worth_ it. So what if he could get Shyren to laugh at his jokes? So what if the greeter at the MTT Resort thought he was charming? Flowey had realized long ago that it didn't  _matter_. He'd seen every reaction there was, and they weren't personally fulfilling anymore. Why bother befriending  _anyone_ , once you've seen all there is to everyone?

He looked up again at Papyrus' face. Maybe  _some_ things were worth it.

"You're a charitable skeleton, Papyrus. But it's okay. Really! I don't… really have a lot of social energy, you know? It's a lot of work keeping up with a lot of friends. I'm sure  _you_ could manage it, but I'm just a flower!"

Papyrus laughed, ducking under a tree branch.

"Thanks, Flowey. I just hope Undyne doesn't… I don't know, I  _know_ she likes me a lot and believes in me, but it  _feels_ like every time she's not completely pleased with something I do, she'll get mad and decide she doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Aw… I think I'm familiar with the feeling. Still, if it helps, Undyne has complex reasons for what she does, and they don't have anything to do with me."

"… How do you know that?"

Flowey laughed again, and this time it was light and carefree.

"I know  _lots_ of things!"

Papyrus joined in, and his pace got bouncier after a moment.

"You definitely do."

* * *

_"Merry Gyftmas, Gyftrot!" chorused Flowey and Papyrus in unison. The deer-like monster squinted suspiciously at the pair._

_"… What do you want?"_

_"It's Gyftmas!" said Papyrus cheerfully. "Has anyone else visited you today?"_

_"A coupla kids," it grumbled. "Wanted to put more junk on my horns._ You _haven't come to do_ that _, have you?"_

_"Oh, not at all! In fact, would you like it if I removed all those decorations?"_

_"… Sure."_

* * *

"Merry Gyftmas!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. Thanks for undecorating me. Are you done?"

"We'll be on our way! Oh, would you like a Gyftmas present?"

Papyrus reached into his bag and procured a tupperware container of spaghetti. Gyftrot eyed it suspiciously.

"… You know what, sure. Merry Gyftmas."

"Merry Gyftmas! Bye!"

Papyrus waved gleefully, then walked away.

"Wowie, that was a great idea! I love getting into the Gyftmas spirit, don't you?"

Flowey laughed.

"It sure was great to spend the day with you! Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Definitely! Would you like me to take you out of the pot now? I know you like to be able to move around on your own."

"Yeah, but let me solve this first. This puzzle is  _addicting_."

"I'm glad you liked it! Do you want me to make more?"

"Hmm… I'll think about it."

They were quiet again.

"Hey, do you mind holding onto this? I, uh, don't exactly have anywhere to put it."

"Of course!"

"Thanks."

Snow began to fall, and in a few minutes the puzzle was finished. Papyrus gently tilted the pot to the side, scooping the dirt out so Flowey could reinstate his roots into the dirt.

"I'll see you later, Flowey! Merry Gyftmas!"

"Merry Gyftmas to you too, Papyrus. You're the best."

Papyrus waved, and Flowey popped back into the ground.

* * *

_"Wowie! Look at the time! I didn't even realize it was getting late! Do you think Sans will be in bed by now for one of his all-night naps?"_

_Flowey laughed._

_"Maybe. I mean, when_ isn't _he napping is the real question."_

_"That's true! Well, I'd better make sure he's doing all right. Sometimes he falls asleep at Grillby's, and I have to… go_ inside _to take him home. What a nightmare!"_

_"Hee hee, gross. You go do that, then. Merry Gyftmas, Papyrus!"_

_"Merry Gyftmas to you too! Oh! I almost forgot!"_

_He rummaged around in his pockets before producing an envelope._

_"I didn't know what kind of gift a flower could use, so I wrote you this instead. Let me know if you think of something else you want, though!"_

_"Will do. Thanks, Papyrus!"_

_Once the skeleton had walked away, Flowey opened the envelope._

> _Dear Flowey,_
> 
> _I know I've only known you for a couple of months, but sometimes, it feels like we've been friends for a long time! You're one of the nicest, funniest, most charming people I've ever met, and I'm extremely lucky to know you. I know you work hard being friends with everyone, and sometimes I almost can't believe you have time for me! You're clever and insightful, and always seem to know the best things to say or the best way to solve a problem. Before I met you, I was doing pretty great, but nowadays I feel even better! I just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate having the chance to be friends with you. I hope we can do this all again next year._
> 
> _Merry Gyftmas!_
> 
> _Papyrus_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! I really enjoyed juggling the two different storylines, and this dynamic has always been a soft spot for me! hope you enjoy your gift!


End file.
